FIG. 1 illustrates an exemplary prior art charcoal grill 102. The exemplary charcoal grill 102 is illustrated as comprising a base portion 104, a cover portion 106, a support portion 108, and an optional ash bin 110. A first handle 112 is affixed on the top of the cover portion 106 to facilitate removal of the cover portion 106 so that a user can access cooking food that resides in the base portion 104 of the charcoal grill 102. An optional second handle 114 is affixed to the base portion 104 to facilitate relocation of the charcoal grill 102. Handles 112, 114 may be affixed in alternative locations on the charcoal grill 102, and/or other handles (not shown) may be used. An optional thermometer 116 disposed on the exterior of the cover portion 106 may be included to indicate the cooking temperature within the cooking chamber of the charcoal grill 102.
Because a continuous flow of oxygen is necessary to maintain the charring of the charcoal briquettes during the cooking process, a ventilation port 118 is disposed on the cover portion 106. The ventilation port 118 may include one or more adjustable ventilation ports to control oxygen flow through the charcoal grill 102.
In inclement weather situations, such as when rainfall 120 is present, maintaining the internal temperate of the charcoal grill 102 may become difficult due to the evaporative cooling effect of the rainfall 120 falling on the surface of the cover portion 106 of the charcoal grill 102. That is, as the rainfall 120 lands on the cover portion 106, formed steam 122 results in an evaporative cooling effect, thereby reducing the internal cooking temperature of the charcoal grill 102.
If a shelter, such as an overhanging porch, canopy, tree or the like is available, the charcoal grill 102 may be moved to a location away from the rainfall 120. However, such shelters are not always available and/or conveniently accessible.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,561,178 discloses an umbrella assembly that attaches to the base portion 104 of the charcoal grill 102. However, the umbrella assembly may not be adequately sturdy for extreme inclement weather conditions, such as strong winds. Further, the rainfall 120 may still be able to fall on the cover portion 106 when a strong wind blows the rainfall 120 at an angle towards the charcoal grill 102. Also, the umbrella assembly is relatively difficult to remove from the base portion 104 of the charcoal grill 102 in the event that the charcoal grill 102 is moved any significant distance, such as when the user transports their charcoal grill 102 from their backyard to a picnic or a campground. And, the fabric used to construct the umbrella may not be heat resistant, and may therefore be subject to heat damage.
Accordingly, there is a need in the arts for improved protection from rainfall and other ambient conditions that may adversely impact the internal cooking temperature of the charcoal grill 102.